HackDeterioration Volume 2
by Riku Yasuka
Summary: After the events that happened, Lan decides to try and get away from 'The World' but finds himself in a whole mess of trouble, peril, and plain out problems that get worse
1. Chapter 1

**.HACK//DETERIORATION**

**VOLUME.2.**

After the intense showdown with BLACK DEATHRESS, Reaper discovers his girlfriend, Shay, or in 'THE WORLD' Harley has just been data drained and never seen again in the game. Reaper then, after brutally injuring BLACK DEATHRESS, gates out to escape his 'friends' and 'himself'

It has been a month since Reaper gated out and was never heard from again. Why he has not been found is a mystery to all but Helba, Haseo, Pi, and Kuhn; his so-called 'friends' they search far and wide for Reaper to simply talk and cheer him up.

In this one month, AIDA has been rapidly expanding and multiplying. TRI-EDGE is still at large and has not been seen since Reaper encountered him...

This month though, now will bring upon 'THE WORLD's inhabitants a new caliber of fear, loyalty, and the most important of all, TRUST...

Setting the controller down on my desk and taking off my FMD, I vorociously inhale the 'clean' fresh air of my dorm room.

"Thanks Helba." I happily stick a thumbs up in the air

"Helba?" a female's voice rings

"HUH?!" I shout, nearly falling out of my tilted office chair. I Turn around and in my sights stands this tall, skinny, blue-eyed female of sixteen with medium-heighth burgandy wavy hair who had on a short mini-skirt which was red in color and had tigers all around it. Her shirt was nothing more than a tubetop which was red with a picture of a heart sewed into the left side of the material

"Who's Helba, Lan?" she asks

"Oh. No one important, just the name of a player on this game." I answer, lying

She just nods her head in agreement(I could tell she was being sarcastic by the way she shook it)

"Why? what've you been up to, Felicia?" I ask

"Nothing important" she rephrases, mocking me enthusiastically

"Ha-ha-ha, Felicia, you're real funny. Ser, what've I missed?"

"Nothing. Except for summer break!" she happily screams

I just sit there, blank; no expression on my face, not a word coming out of my mouth, just air

B-DING!

"Hmm?" I wonder, looking at my computer seeing the message,

**YOU HAVE THREE NEW! IMPORTANT MESSAGES**

"Wonder who." I say, putting back on my FMD

"Three new important messages?" I open the first one

**Subject: You okay? From: Kuhn**

**HEY! just checking up on you, Reaper. You were depressed after that fight with BlackDeathress, and what happened to Harley. I'm sorry :( hope you're feeling better, also Pi was wondering when you'd be returning. She wants to go on more adventures! well, when you get the time SM me and Pi. We will all go have some fun, k? PEACE:)**

"Kuhn really cares?"

"Sure..." I open the second e-mail,

**Subject: What're you so depressed about? From: Haseo**

**What happened back there?! you go berserk and brutally kill her after she data drains your 'girlfriend' then you act all emo and, "I'm sorry." then you gate out and become completely invisible; as if you never existed. You have no idea how pissed off I am, Reaper. When you get time, you and me need to talk**

"Me depressed? he says, he was as depressed as I am now when he watched Atoli get infected with AIDA and he says I'm depressed? i thought he was a friend. Guess I was worng. Who's this last e-mail from?" I open up the final e-mail to discover,

**Subject: Got a while? From: UNAVALIABLE**

"Unavaliable?" I spoke before reading on

**Sorry to see that event with both eyes. Anyways, there's been a new developement and I need to see you again. When you have a while, come see me at LAMBDA- FOREVER AGING LOVER. I reccommend you come as soon as you read this, it is VERY IMPORTANT. **

**P.S. This time you and only you are to come and will know what will be told.**

"Important? who's this person kidding? who is this?" I ask myself in confusion

"Better log in. I've got nothing better to do."

**---Mac Anu, chaos gate---**

Better get to LAMBDA." I re-enter the chaos gate being sucked to the next server, LAMBDA, Warring City, Luminous Cloth.

"Now, to go to--"

"REAPER!!" yells a young girl

"Hm?" I turn around to see a girl, about my height, wearing nothing but what looked like an armored bra-type thing(you know who:) had short, white hair, had two white lines start under her eyes and drag horizontally to her ears; also, had white lines down her whole body vertically like a tiger. Wore cuff-like gloves, tight black pants with red thorn-like designs on them, and wore white, knee-high boots. Also had red eyes, and a happy smile on

"REAPER!!" she calls out again

"Blackrose?" I ask

She then runs up to me and gives me a big, tight hug

"No silly," she replied with a little girl's(maybe eight or nine years old) voice

"It's me, Reina, Blackrose's little sister!" she releases her grip and I am finally able to breath

"Oh. She told me she had a little sister. Nice to meet you, Reina. You already know me so...um...yeah." (I'll admit right now, I HATE nine year olds)

"Where've you been? you promised to take me to an area of my choosing, remember?"

'She is a VERY persistant girl' I think to myself, flustrated already

"No. I don't remember, when did I--"

"You promised my sister, remember." she pushed on

Thinking back, I envision any encounter I had with Blackrose before she left

_FLASHBACK_

_"Reaper, since I'll be leaving and you won't see me again for a while, could you do me a favor?" _

_"Anything, Rose, anything for you." I answer, holding her in my arms tight_

_"Promise me that, in, three years, you'll watch over my little sister, okay?"_

_"Your LITTLE sister?" I ask_

_"Yes, she has already bugged me to create her a character and level it for her."_

_"Why hasn't she played yet?"_

_"She's only seven and our mother made me play when I was ten so I told her when she is ten I'd give her, her character to her. She'll come of age while I'm gone. You understand now?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Do you promise?" _

_"I promise, Rose, you take care of yourself, and if you return I want you to have this." I hand to her, a necklace with a blue wave jewel hanging from it to her_

_"You ser?"_

_"Yes. Good-bye, Rose." I say before disappearing_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hello,"

I snap out of my trance

"Yeah. Yeah, where to?" I ask, pushing back the thought of going to FOREVER AGING LOVER

'Maybe I'll get too attracted to Reina here, but I did promise Blackrose I'd 'play' with her

"So where are we going again?" I ask

"We're going to, LAMBDA-LITTLE SORROWING HEART. My own created word." she says proudly, smiling happily

"What's the level of this area, Reina?"

"Level? oh! it is a level twenty-eight area with an eight level dungeon and twenty monsters on it. It is day; blue sky, water, trees, hills, bridges, that stuff. It also has ten platforms that make a big square and a smaller one inside."

"You've been here before?" I ask, admired by her intelligence

"Yup!"

"Lets go then." I say smiling

'Fun'


	2. Chapter 2

** /FILE OPEN...LITTLE BRINGS BIG PROBLEMS/ **

_LAMBDA-LITTLE SORROWING HEART_

As we arrived, I checked out the area and the map. It's everything Reina said it would be. How I should ever doubt the voice of someone who's close to me I'll never know

"So, Reina, what're we here for?"

"We're here for the treasure that is located on the eighth floor of this areas dungeon." she informs

"What's the item?" I ask, now interested

"Item? more like items! there are two items in this chest, the first is a 'SOARING EAGLES EDGE' heavyblade weapon and a, 'MOON AND STARS' twin blades, Reaper." she informs sounding a little ticked

"Oh. I'm sorry, Reina. I'm use to chests with one rare item in it." I apologize, rubbing the back of my head

"It's okay." she spoke, happily and understandingly

"Well, we're just wasting time standing here so lets get the treasure."

"Right. Lets go!" she sprints off toward the first altar

"Geez, just like her big sister." I say, chasing after her

"Look!!" she remarks

"Three--what are those,"

I look at the monsters, all three were tall, chubby, were red in color with black armor on. Wielded longswords, and looked pretty tough

"Those, Reina, are what I call, NINJA KNIGHTS." I spoke, charging one of them

"Nin-Thundra!!" I slash the first first one and it falls down. The other two attack

"Reaper, behind you!" Reina shouts

"Huh?!" I turn around to see one of the NK's falling from the air. I bring up my blades in an 'X' shape and block the attack

"Reina!" I scream looking behind me, seeing two new monsters attacking her

"Help!!" she cries, barely blocking the monsters' attacks

"Reina!!" I call again, this time breaking the lock and striking down the second and third NK's

"Ahhh!" she yelps, taking a hard blow from this beast's giant axe

"REINA!!" I call, running to her

The monsters turn and face me; these two, giant-sized creatures which looked like lizards, had heavy, green armor on, and held two giant axes in hand(one in each hand) had long, slithering tails and were hunch-backs

'What are these creatures?' I question attacking the closest one only to be denied and flung into the air

'Damn' I yell

'They're stronger then twenty-eights' I spoke before feeling two blades enter my stomach and then forcfully exit; knocking me back to the ground. As I hit the ground, the impact force caused me to bounce back into the air maybe five inches but that was enough for both creatures to consecutively get in three shots before I hit the ground once more and stay there; paralyzed. The creatures believe I am dead so they turn back and focus on Reina.

"Reaper?" she stutters, looking at my 'lifeless' body

"No," she then sees the monsters strutting toward her

"Reina..." I weakly speak

"...run..."

"I...I can't," she stutters, cowering

"I'm too scared!!"

"You...have too!!"

the monsters, now growing closer to her, lift up one arm and prepare to hack her till she died

"RUN!!" I bark hoarsely

She begins to run only to be stopped by two figures cloaked in black

"Who are you?" she asks, looking at two blade brandiers with scarred faces, medium armor which was orange

"We're here to save you." the taller one spoke,

"Get them." he orders before both figures attacked the creatures and they fall instantly

I, now, was back on foot walking toward Reina when this figure with a long, spike-looking blade stops me

"What's this?!" I remark in awe

"Your turn, Hiriga."

"Fine. I'll take the little one and you can have him, Miga." he answers

"Reina?" I cry, watching Hiriga walk toward her

"Reina run! get out of here, quick! GO!!" I command, yelling vigorously

"Too late, man, too late." Miga informs

"Good-bye, Reina." Hiriga spoke, lifting up his sword high into the air

"REINA!!" I yell

Suddenly, before Hiriga could bring his blade down onto Reina to PK her, everything around her, me, and the two PKers went blue with pentagons and seeing as though we were standing on air, the PKers look at each before crying,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!! a trick?!"

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TAKE HER AWAY," I angrily voice

"INCUBIS!!"

"WTF?!!" were the last words these PKers spoke before falling to the ground and disappearing. After that, the field shows itself once more and I stand there, gripping my side looking at Reina with a smile; she just stands there; amazed at what just happened.

"An IK?" she spoke

"That's possible in this?"

"Yeah." I answer; lying

"Lets get the treasure."

We walk to the remaining altars, gather the symbols, and enter the temple and to the beast statue; acquiring the treasures it held

"Here Reaper." Reina speaks, handing me the 'MOON AND STARS' twin blade set

"You can keep them, Reina." I reject

"Come on, take it." she presses, smiling up at me

"No no, I can't, Reina. I don't deserve this, you do. Afterall, you invited me to come here with you. It is only fair that you, the leader, get the treasure. I got my reward already, experience." I speil

"Just take it, Reaper, please!" she implored; practically shoving the blades up in my face

"Okay. If it'll keep you quiet." I finally give in, accepting the gift

"Lets go home." she smiles

"Yeah...home." I answer, smiling and feeling a growing sadness in my stomach

So, we return to Luminus Cloth and I am still amazed she hasn't confronted me about what happened with the PKers. It hurt me just to think,

'Does she know about the avatars? Is she an Epitaph user, too? or...'

"BYE!"

"Huh?! oh, you logging off for the night, Reina?"

"Yeah. My siter said I had to so I will. Plus, it's almost ten p.m. and my bedtime is now. Later, Reaper!" she waves good-bye, and smiles that same care-free smile then, in a light of gold, she disappears

"Home...right."

"hih-hah... guess I'll log out till morning."


	3. Chapter 3

** /FILE OPEN...PROGRESSION/ **

The next day went about as usual until I got to my dorm, then it got 'interesting'

I approach my dorm room only to see the door ajar. I open the door fully and walk in, I look around the place, everything is the same until I enter the kitchen part. There, I see a female on the floor; unconscious

"FELICIA!!" I run to her and prop her head up in my arms

"Felicia, wake up, Felicia." I emplore

"ugh"

"Hey, Felicia, wake up, come on, say something."

"Lan?"

"You scared me, you know that?" I spoke, relieved

"Sorry," she answers hoarsely

"I was preparing us both a lunch when I got light-headed and then I fell here and blacked out."

"Working too hard or fast?" I laugh

"Yeah. Maybe." she burns

We both laugh for a few minutes then I help her up and onto my bunk(I got bottom) then I boot my computer and sit in my chair, looking at her; staring

"What?" she asks, noticing me

"What were you making us?" I ask

"I was making us some good sushi, some riceballs, and I needed to get some sake." she answers

'Is she okay? she'd never talk to me, ever!' I think in suspicion

"Why are you talking to me?" I ask

"What? can't I make good omens with you, or are you not that way?" she retorts

"No no. It's just the fact that you've never spoken to me until last week and today, it's weird. Something the matter?" I ask

"Yeah." she replies, now head down in her knees and curled up onto my bunk

My computer beeps and I log in then open up 'THE WORLD R:2'

"Wanna talk about it?" I question

"Later, how's about ten tonight?" she counters with a meloncholy tone

"Ten tonight then." I agree before logging into 'THE WORLD R:2'

I check my e-mail and find that I have one important message and one that was from Reina

**Subject: HEY! it's me, REINA!! From: Reina**

**Just thought I'd e-mail you and say thank you for yesterday. Also, I'll be on until nine tonight, I have some errands i've got to run with my big sis.**

**P.S. How'd you do that IK anyways? is it an adept rogue class only thing? JW. L8ter :)**

"Yeah, Reina, it's an adept rogue only thing." I reply, before reading the important message

**Subject: RE: Got a while? From: UNAVALIABLE**

** Sorry to see that event with both eyes. Anyways, there's been a new developement and I need to see you again. When you have a while, come see me at LAMBDA- FOREVER AGING LOVER. I reccommend you come as soon as you read this, it is VERY IMPORTANT. **

**P.S. This time you and only you are to come and will know what is to be told. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Where were you yesterday, REAPER? hmm? I told you to come to LAMBDA- FOREVER AGING LOVER. Why did you not show up? this IS VERY important, you are to come there TODAY, understood? if you do not, then everyone will be cursed.**

"Cursed? who is this guy? guess I'll go this time and set things straight."

**---Luminous Cloth---**

"Guess I"ll head to the area now." I tell myself before hearing a familiar voice

"REAPER!!"

"Reina? what're you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, silly. Lets get going!"

"Hey, listen, I can't right now. I've got to do some things, okay? I'll go with you before you have to log off for the night, okay?"

"Mm-hmm." she coldly replies, not buying my story

"Okay, Reaper, I'll accept but if you don't show up tonight I'll hate you."

"Deal." I comply before disappearing

LAMBDA- FOREVER AGING LOVER

"Here? again?" I cry, seeing the same old white misty area that I once before came to

"Finally." a feminine voice speaks

"Helba?" I ask, before the area was no longer misty. Now I could see Helba sitting in a chair next to a bed with a canopy over it and a familiar floating brown teddy bear

"Is Aura here, too?" I ask

"Aura, you say? why Reaper, I thought you said she was killed by TRI-EDGE?" Helba rhetorically questions

"Okay, okay! you got me. It's just the surroundings that caught me off guard." I counter

"What'd you want to tell me?"

"What I wanted to tell you yesterday before it got out of control was, first, Kuhn was PKed by TRI-EDGE yesterday at DELTA- FORGIVING PASTS FUTURE. He was informed that TRI-EDGE was sighted there PKing players just for the hell of it and was looking for...Aura."

"AURA?! he killed her! why would he want to look for her?"

"I don't know, Reaper. Also, to make things even worse, twenty areas yeasterday, were called in reporting sightings of AIDA particles."

"AIDA?! shit."

"Yes. AIDA. Because you chose not to show yesterday, AIDA was given the chance to infect a server with a virus of sorts."

"What would this virus be doing?" I ask, now infuriated

"What? how's about When."

"What do you mean, Helba?"

"Yesterday, in ECHO server, Ancient City, Ramasculus, two players unheardedly fell into a coma,"

"And?"

"Reaper, they fell into a coma while in town."

"In town? that's impossible. What? the virus get them?"

"The virus gave two PKers the ability to TK these players."

"TK? TownKilled? weird."

"Now, in fear of order being destroyed, Pi, Haseo, and Mr.Yata has given us permission to attack this threat at its source."

"Where's its source, Helba? where?"

"The towns itself." she replies, mourningly

"In town?! the other ADMINS won't allow it! they'll delete us as soon as we draw." I shout

"It's either we fight this virus when it shows itself or we all suffer. You will decide, and before you decide, think of this thought, Reaper, what will happen to Reina?" she adds before gating out and gating me back to LAMBDA server.

"What will happen to Reina?" Damn it all! guess I've got no choice but to risk getting banned." I SM Haseo, telling him I've agreed to help and to inform Helba. In approximately thirty minutes, I got a reply saying I was now able to unsheath my weapon in town and TK.

"Guess I'll start by looking for anything--" before I could finish, a sound of a two-pronged fork sounds. I twirl around and watch a hole in the town appear, the hole, now with green pentagons pertruding out from it begin to take over the city and out of these pentagons, bugged monsters of all sorts began to appear.

"What's going on?!" I hear players ask as they run in horror from the creatures

"What's going on?!" I ask

"The virus?!"

"AHHH!"

"Hmm?!" I twirl around once more and see an IRONBALL attacking Reina

"REINA! get away from it!" I began running toward her and the monster, unsheathing the blades she gave me the other day

"SWORD DANCE!!" I scream, attacking the monster; forcing it to chang targets

"Reina, listen to me, I want you to go to DELTA sever and go to the HOME in MERCENARY district, and tell Pi I need back-up, got it?"

"How can I get in? I don't have the RAVENS guild key!" she replies

"HERE!" I shout, dodging the Ironballs attacks and throwing her the key

"Now go!" I evade once more, watching Reina get to the chaos gate and vanishing

"Now, time for you...to DIE!!" I scream, relentlessly attacking the beast until it went into PROTECT BREAK

"I don't care if anyone sees this." I say, jumping back five feet and holding out my hand; on it, four black, pointed spikes appear with a black circle inside

"DATA DRAIN!!" the streams of data shoot forward and hit the bugged creature causing it to lose the virus and reverting back to a regular monster

"DATA SCOWER!!" I sceam, watching the Ironball get sucked into the black hole I had created then exploding and disappearing

"Now, for the rest of them." I charge the next group

**DELTA SERVER, ETERNAL CITY, MAC ANU**

"Pi! Pi!"

"Who are you?! how'd you get in here, little girl?" she yells

"Please! you gotta help me! Reaper gave me the guild key and told me to get you and anyone else to help him in LAMBDA server." Reina tiredly reported

"Calm down, calm down. What, exactly is going on in LAMBDA server?"

"Monsters, lots of monsters just started to appear in town in front of everybody's eyes."

'Monsters? the virus!!'

"Okay, listen to me, i want you to stay here, where it is safe, I'll go help Reaper and we'll meet back here. Got it?"

"Okay. I'll stay here until you guys return. Please hurry!"

Pi rushes out the doors and SM's Haseo. She quickly gets a reply. At Mac Anu's chaos gate, Haseo waits in ignorance and yelling,

"Hurry up, Pi! we've got to hurry!"

Once Pi reaches the gate, they both head for LAMBDA server

**LAMBDA SERVER, WARRING CITTY, LUMINOUS CLOTH**

When they arrive, all is in discord. Players dying all around, screaming, running, and...

"OVER HERE!!" I shout

"REAPER!!" they both yell

"HEY!!-- Ugh!"

"REAPER!!" they shout, watching me take blows left and right from three bugged monsters before finally being thrown toward the arena check-in booth; hitting it hard and falling; unconscious. Both Pi and Haseo race toward me, attacking the creatures then watching them take an avatar form(AIDA avatar)

"Pi! get Reaper out of here! I'll see you in Delta! go!" Haseo orders, now having red symbols fade in and out all over his body,

"SKEITH!"

Pi runs to me and helps me up; I'm very groggy now, since she slapped me back into consciousness and we steadily watch the battle, before finally we are able to run to the chaos gate

"Come on, Reaper," Pi encourages

"Need to reach the gate before another avatar battle."

"So...she found ya." I spoke

Right as we vanished to DELTA server, Haseo called forth his avatar, SKEITH, once more to finish off the remaining AIDA.

**DELTA SERVER, MAC ANU, RAVEN GUILD**

"REAPER!!" Reina screams, hugging me

"Hey there, Reina. How ya doing?" I ask, sitting down

"Good. Now you need to explain to me what happened back there and how you were able to TK those creatures." she jumps straight to the chase

"You mean, how'd I pull my weapons out in town, don't you?" she just looks at me shaking her head

"Hacks, Reina. I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"You mean to tell me that IK with the PKers was a hack?"

"Sorta, Reina not quite."

"Then what was it, Reaper?"

Pi looks at me with an evil glare of, 'you tell her and there'll be trouble'

"Sorry Pi, but she needs to know."

"Reina, remember how the field went all blue and the like?"

"Yeah." she answers, listening to me attentively

"Well, that was called an avatar battle. it's kinda like--"

"Reaper, it's okay, I'll understand if you tell me, really I will."

"hih-hah...Lets just say, that I'm not as good a person as you think, okay? just forget what I said." I decide to keep that info to myself

"...okay." she answers, head down and a few tear drops falling to the ground. I get up and take her into my arms; she rests her head on my shoulder and I feel her tears run down my arm

'I'm sorry, Reina,' I whisper to her

'I'm sorry I dragged you into all of this. You weren't meant to witness that battle with those PKers or my attacking those creatures in the town. I'm sorry.'

'It's...it's okay, Reaper,' she stutteringly reassures with tears

'I do understand, I may only be nine but I understand what I should have seen and what not. In a way, I'm glad I did see that battle.'

'WHAT?!' I think to myself

'Did she see my avatar?! is that what she's trying to tell me?! could she possibly be an epitaph user?'

'Reaper,'

'Yes?' I whisper

'I love you.' she says before sitting on my lap, arms around my neck and her falling asleep soundly

"So beautiful," Pi recognizes

"She treats you as a father, yet she is scared of you and knows not what to think of you."

"That's because, Pi, I used to 'date' her big sister, Blackrose. That was Three years ago. Reina, here, got some history on me and from the day she met me, knew she could trust me and knew she'd be safe." I answer, looking at this, quiet, care-free sleeping girl of only nine

'I'll protect you with my life, Reina. I promise.' I whisper in her ear, before gently kissing her forehead and laying her down on the couch

"It's been forever since we left Haseo behind. Wonder if he's still fighting?" I wonder

"You wish, Reaper, you wish." comes a voice

"Oh. Hey there, Haseo. Have fun?"

"The town is safe. For now. After I defeated all the AIDA, the town returned to normal." he reports

"Now to wait for another attack from AIDA." Pi quoths

"Yeah. Wait." I say


	4. Chapter 4

** /FILE OPEN...SOMEONE NEW/ **

Yeah. I'll admit, that day when I saw Reina crying and how she loved me I knew I was in trouble. The AIDA infection, the PKer incident, and my unsheathing of my weapons were all inevitable. There was no way for me to escape it. Reina was suppose to witness and expirience those events just as much as I was supposed to. Now, today, March 19th, of 20XX, I haven't logged into 'THE WORLD R:2' for a week. What has happened, I don't know and I don't want to know, but, because I witnessed the destruction of mine and Kite's TWILIGHT bracelets, the incarnation of AIDA and TRI-EDGE. I was cursed to drag out this life. Today, though, because I know what could happen if I entered the game I decided to go out on a 'date'(more like a dinner-on-Felicia-night) I'm going to enjoy this night and tomorrow...I'll log in.

**Saturday- 8:00p.m. Yukita's Romero**

"This is real good, thank you, Felicia." I compliment, stuffing my face with a superb riceball

"You're welcome, Lan." she replies back, eating her riceball

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask, trying to spark a conversation

She thinks for a second before answering,

"Lan, who's Helba?"

I stop eating and just stare at her with an emotionless grin

"Um...Helba?" I try to get out

"Yeah, Helba, who is she? you said she was just a char on that game, 'THE WORLD' but yet, you talk about her constantly

"Hmmm? I talk about her? constantly?"

"Yes. I've talked to a few of your friends who also play and they said that you are obsessed with her, why?"

"I don't know." I tried to lie my way out of this dilemma, but I saw it wasn't working

"Lan, or REAPER,"

"How'd you know my name?" I shout

"I have a secret to tell you, Lan. You ready?"

"...sure." I lied, swallowing what I had in my mouth and setting my chop sticks down on the table

"Lan. I don't know how to explain this clearly but, when your girlfriend, Shay, went into a coma. That was my doing, I'm sorry." she told meloncholingly

"Your doing? what do you mean?" now interested

"Before she appeared before you, she came to me and asked me to help her,"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Felicia!"_

_"Hmm? hello, Shay, what's up?"_

_"Felicia, I need your help with something."_

_"Sure. What's wrong?"_

_"Lan, or on that game, 'THE WORLD' REAPER, has been acting weird and I'm worried for him, what should I DO? what would YOU do?"_

_"What should YOU do? I'll tell you only one thing, Shay. If you care for him that much, then follow what YOUR heart tells you to, okay? me on the other hand, I wouldn't get into any of his problems--not to be mean and offensive, okay? but he's a smart guy and he'll find a way out of whatever mess he's in."_

_"Thanks, Felicia, I know what I should do now, thank you."_

_"No prob, Shay. Also, one more thing,"_

_"What?"_

_"Think of the consequences that will be present."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"You really told her that?"

"Yes, Lan, I did. I'm really sorry she came to help you, but if I were in love, I would go with what my heart told me to. In Shay's case, her heart told her to help you and she did, not caring for what the consequences would be."

"Thanks, Felicia, for telling me this." I reply, holding back my tears

"Your bill." the waitress says, laying down a piece of paper

"I've got this--"

"No no, Felicia, I'll pay. After all, you helped me out in making my decision." I spoke, pulling out the bill's cost

'Hmm, Lan, you always were like that. Making decisions to clear up any problems that were present. I hope, for both our sakes, you don't make the wrong one.'

**---Lan's and Felicia's dorm---**

"Good-night, Lan." Felicia tiredly speaks, climbing up onto her bunk and quickly falling asleep

"Yeah. Good-night, Felicia." I reply,

'I hope nothing else has happened while I was off.' I pray before logging onto 'THE WORLD'

**MAC ANU- CHAOS GATE**

"Hm. Everything is the same. No monsters, no AIDA, no turmoil."

"REAPER!"

"Reina?"

"About time you showed up."

'Wow. She sounds a little pissed off with me showing up. Wonder what's got to her now?' I think to myself, just staring at her; ignoring her pointless lecture

"Did you hear me?" she breaks in

"Yeah, I heard you Reina, loud and clear." I lied yet again(I really SHOULD stop lying constantly like this 'laughs')

"So has anything been amiss lately?" I ask(hoping to change the subject)

"No. After the attack in town, nothing else has been happening. Frankly, i glad to know this." she replies in a better mood now

"Really? wow."

'Something just isn't right.' I think

"Come on, Reaper. Lets go have some fun, okay?" she suggests, taking hold my hand in hers and trying to drag me back to the chaos gate(since i was at the door to head outside)

"Sure," I answer

'What could possibly go wrong?' I wonder, and that is when things started to fall apart...

**SORRY FO A SHORT CHAPTER THIS TIME, BUT HEY! SOMETIMES YOU WANNA EXPLAIN MORE IN MORE CHAPTERS! JA NA FOR NOW XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**/FILE OPEN...WHEN THINGS GO FROM BAD TO WORSE/ **

I was wrong about nothing bad happening when Reina and me go out for some exp. and items. Yeah, nothing bad...

"UGH!" Reina shouts, hitting the ground with a hard THUD!

"Reina,"

"Ha ha ha," five figures laugh

"You'll never get away with this!" I bark

"Yeah right." this Heavy blade wielder who was white with dark green eyes, heavy armor which was black in color with red symbolic lines dragging all over it.

"And you're the Terror of Death." he says, laughing again

"So boss, who gets who this time?" another asks, this time he was a twin blade with green clothing, black hair, and had a funny smirk on

"I'll tell you who gets the girl, #!j(reads as, Hija) I'll flip my blade and if it sticks into the ground, Yuri gets her, (Yuri was a nasty Shadow Warlock; also on the PK BLACKLIST) if it doesn't then, I'll let you all choose someone other than me. I've already got the rogue." he spoke, looking at me

'Oh boy, this isn't looking good on my part. if these guys were able to take me out in a simple swing, they can't be level one hundreds.' (yeah, I forgot to mention that in the months that passed, Reaper leveled up alot; he's now at level 120, SORRY)

"Do it then, Galagar." Yuri voiced, readying himself for the moment he got the chance

Galagar wastes no time in throwing up his blade into the air(a good hundred feet high) then watching it rapidly descend back to the ground and sticking into the ground

"Well Yuri, looks like today you get first kill." Galagar smiles

"Good." he smirks, holding out his hand aimed at Reina and shouting,

"Fury-Tai Sech-Hi!" then, emerging from the palm of his hand, a fireball-like sphere shoots and speeds toward Reina. With my agility, I quickly push Reina out of the way and take the blast

"AHHH!" I scream, hitting the ground

"REAPER!!" she yells, falling to her knees next to me

"Run Reina, find a portal and get out of here." I hoarsely tell her

"Right." she gets up and runs for the closest portal

"I don't think so." Yuri yells, shooting off another fireball

"You're right." I say, now back onto my feet; disintegrating the ball with my blade

"What's this?!" he crows in anger

I glance behind me and see Reina vanish

'Good. She's out of here, now to take these guys out.'

"You know what, man,"

"What?" I vaguely tone, smiling

"You just pissed me off!" he yells

"Really? I thought you pissed yourself off." I sarcastically laugh

I stand there noticing that the five guys now circled me and trapped me inside a circle

"Trapped in a corner like a rat." Galagar whisps, laughing

"Yeah, you're right and you know what happens when a rat is trapped? it fights back!" I scream, calling upon my avatar

"What is this?!" Yuri bloats in fear, watching the field change

"Good-bye!" I yell, striking all five PKers with my giant scythe then watching them all fall to the ground and disappearing

"Idiots." I whisp, walking away and gating out

**Mac Anu, HOME Raven Guild**

"Hey everyone!" I greet, walking through the doors and looking around only to see that everyone there, Haseo, Pi, Helba, Reina, and, to my surprise, Kuhn.

"Um...bad time or something?" I say, standing there with my arms now crossed

"Yeah. Bad time, Reaper." Haseo answers back

"Reaper," Reina starts

"What Reina?" I ask, noticing an unfamiliar expression now on her face; it was like a cross between happiness, sadness, and a bit of confusion

"Um..." Reina tries again

"There's been a few sightings of AIDA again."

"Where?" I ask, now interested

"At BETA server and ECHO server." she told me

"Two big towns with lots of players. Weird. Apparently this 'virus' is attracted to large populus areas."

"Then we have a 'weakness' to this virus." Pi speeches

"Have these inseargents been dealt with?" I ask

"For now they have, Reaper, but when they'll surface again we don't know." Kuhn informs

"Guess now's when we start takin a more direct route." I say, thinking

"What do you mean, Reaper? "A more direct route?" Pi questions in confusion

"What I mean is, Pi, that we must attack this virus at its core and hopefully hurt it enough to halt these 'invasions' for at least a long enough time to fully organize a successful counter-reactant of sorts." I finish, now with my chin in one hand and elbow in the other looking at the floor; thinking

"Reaper, you do know that what you are suggesting is a practical IK, right?" Haseo remarks, staring at me with pointed eyes

"I know, Haseo, and yes I do know that I am suggesting suicide but if we can pull this off, it should give us enough time to find out who is pulling the strings." I add

"I want to help." Reina joins in

"No Reina." I quickly blurt, staring at her

"If you try, you'll be wasted even before we get close enough. This is for players like me and Haseo, we have pretty good expirience with these kinds of infractions."

Reina, now, was mad and didn't hesitate to show it. But instead of voicing her opinion (like I thought she would) she just ran out the door yelling,

"I HATE YOU REAPER! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

"Anyways, Helba, do you think you try and root out possible places where the core could be?"

"I'll try, Reaper, but I'm guaranteeing nothing." she said before walking out

"Pi, Kuhn, do me a favor and ask around to see what time of day and where this virus appears. See if you can't get a pattern out of this. Haseo, you and me are going to visit an old friend." i finish, now ready to start

"Sure." Kuhn and Pi answer, walking out

"Who's this, 'old friend' you're talking about, Reaper?" Haseo asked with question

"You know who I'm talking about, Haseo. We're going to vist Sakaki."

'Sakaki?! why him?! how is he tied into all of this?' Haseo wonders

"Have you read up on the community forum lately, Haseo? on it there is a video on that 'doll syndrome' epidemic that they added recently and in it, they said the victims spoke the same word, "SAKAKI" and one victim, wrote, ont the wall of his hospital room, before disappearing, were, in blood, the words, 'SKEITH, INIS, MAGUS, and some which were scribbled fast enough to not understand what they said." I informed him so fast that it looked as though he'd start to cry and yell

"Yeah," he finally answers back,

"I've seen the video."

"Good. Then lets get going." I suggest, as we begin to exit the room and head for the gate and go to MoonTree's guild home.

**MoonTree's Guild HOME**

"Been awhile since I last came here." Haseo spoke with a 'why here...again' tone of voice

"Get over it." I say, walking to the gate. I show the NPC guard the key and the gates open, we walk through the teleporter and soon find our selves in front of all the council of MoonTree

"Haseo!" a short boy with white hair and horns wearing a white robe greets

"Hi there, Zelkova." Haseo greets back

"Who's your friend there?" Zelcova asks, noticing this tall figure who wore a black clad of medium armor which had gold shoulder pauldrons and cuffs; me, Reaper

"This, Zelcova, is my 'good' friend, Reaper." Haseo answers, trying to sound convincing

"Hello Reaper, nice to meet you." he greets

"The honor is mine, Zelcova." I reply back

"Zelcova, sorry to cut this short but we're here to talk to Sakaki."

"..."

"Sakaki, turn around." I say before witnessing his great reflexes. He turns around and takes Zelcova's head in a lock and pulls his blade out

"What the?" Haseo and me react

"Sakaki, what's this?" Zelcova tries to figure out the mutiny

"I know why you're here." he speaks

"Really?" I reply, smiling

"If you know why then explain to me why you hide behind a child, AIDA!"

"AIDA?" Zelcova coughs

"All of those kids whom have ended up as 'dolls' speak YOUR name! then all of their screens, wheather they be television or computer, suddenly shows scrolling letters that spell out one thing, AIDA." I bravely quoth, trying to find a way to break his hold on Zelcova

"So what!" he replies, now mad and infuriated with anger

"Yes, I do control AIDA but not entirely you see, no. There is an even greater force working behind the curtain you see. You can kill me or what you like but I am only a marionette--we are all puppets on a string!" he barks, now ready to make a move

"Who, Sakaki! who is working the strings?--TRI-EDGE?!" I shout, trying to get an answer

"TRI-EDGE, you say? well, you, Reaper, are wrong. The one who runs is of a greater level of power and not even you or anyone else can defeat them! It is invincible!"

'IT?! what's he saying?' I think with a blank face

"And now, for your demise! AIDA!" Sakaki vigorously shouts.

Next thing I knew, the tone of a two-pronged fork echoes in my ears and then rips in the field all around began to appear and out of these holes, the same as before. Data, green pentagons, and...bugged monsters

"A-ha ha ha ha!" he lets out a crazed yell of laughter as if he was crazy

"SAKAKI!!" I scream, watching him PK Zelcova; who just lets out a, "UGH!" before hitting the ground

"Zelcova?!"

"Sakaki!" Haseo shouts

"Good-bye, Haseo, Reaper." is all he said before gating out

"Haseo! we'll only last a couple of minutes here if they keep coming!" I warn

"I know, but we can't get to the portal fast enough!" he replies

"We'll have to fight our way out!"

I nod my head in agreement before pulling out my weapons

"Lets do it!" I shout, charging the closest bugged monster. Haseo joins in behind me. For an hour, it seemed, we fought until finally, I lost all hope of getting out of here...alive.

"Haseo! there's too many! what do we do?"

"We do this!" he replies, holding his fist up in front of his face and the red symbols began to fade in and out

I understood immediately what he was saying, and together, him and me called forth our power.

"SKEITH!"

"INCUBIS!"

Now, renewed with both power and faith, we terminate the monsters in our path to the portal and we appear at the front gates which have already been overtaken with the virus. Once more, Haseo and me call forth Skeith and Incubis to hack and slash our way to the portal to gate out.

We arrive back at Mac Anu and I SM Helba telling her to put a barrier on the area. Quickly, as if she knew I'd do this, she replies with a statement of 'already done'

"Great!" I heavily sigh and exclaim

"First LAMBDA server, then both BETA and ECHO, and those fields now this one and worst of all, Sakaki got away!" I angrily growl

"Yeah." Haseo says

'Still, how does Sakaki fit into all of this?' he wonders still

**YAY! XD, ohhh! the SUSPENSE! isn't it soooo tantelizing? 'laughs maniacally' I'm sure you all think you know what is going to happen next but please do me a favor and in your reviews, (if you like) give me some ideas on the next name of my, (hopefully four part-4volume, series of 'THE WORLD R:2' name should be for the 3rd one, k? please! I might even create a ten part series-volume 10, but only if you all like my work and help me go through with it) and so you all know, I AM an amine-smoking crack panda!!!!! 'puts on crazy-scary face and maniacally laughs once more' JA NA for now!! 'holds up thumb, smiles, and runs away'**


	6. Chapter 6

** /FILE OPEN...THE MYSTERIOUS GIRL/ **

"Hm. Where is she?" I wonder, looking around

"It isn't like Reina to be late, especially when she sets it up."

"HEY!"

Came arang, I turned around hoping to see Reina but instead I see a girl similar to Reina but is taller, had a tanner skin tone with short-cut brown hair she did not have the white stripes on her face or body, was older(about 17) had the same armor as Reina but was a darker shade of red, wore black tights(I think) with what looked like red thorns on them and had on a meloncholy face.

"Do I know you?" I ask,; staring at her

"You...don't recognize me?" she answers in a low, depressed voice

"I'm sorry."

"It's me, Reaper," she then latches arms around my waist; hugging me, she then presses the rest of her body to me and lays her head on my shoulder and whispering,

"I'm Blackrose."

immediately, as if my muscles had a mind of their own(I didn't even know I moved), they embue her; pulling her body closer to mine and I kiss her on the cheek then lay my head atop of hers.

'I missed you, Blackrose,' I lowly whisper

'I missed you too.' she whispers back

'Where have you been?'

'Everywhere, Reaper, everywhere.'

"AHHH!"

Alertly, Blackrose and me scan the area. T our eyes,

'It's happening...again.'

Watching the bugged monsters step out of the rips once more.

"Data bugs? how?" Blackrose shouts,

"Here? in town?"

'Not again.' she whispers

"Blackrose! I want you to go to Mac Anu and find Haseo, and tell him to get over here quickly!" I order

"Why?" she answers,

"Who's Haseo?"

"Tell me why!" she screams

"Just do it!" I scream, pulling out my twin blades and charging the nearest pack of monsters

'Reaper.' she whispers before disappearing

Within minutes, Haseo, Pi, and Kuhn arrived only to see me standing there; staring at them.

"REAPER!" Kuhn calls

"You're too late,"

"That isn't his voice!" Haseo recognizes

"You're too late." a little girl's voice softly spoke again

"Who are you?" Pi asks

"..."

"Answer me!" she yells, making a downward hand motion

"..." I then, involuntarily turn around, hold my arm out(fully extended), hand open and shout,

"Deligraphy!"

Everything around and me and the players watch the stores, lights, rips, monsters, and the ground in which we all stood disappeared; blackness--darkness then becomes white and shows a chair, a bed, and a floating teddy bear. The players around us, all fall and disappear(as if they logged out; around 50 fell) I then came back to my own consciousness and realizing where I was.

"Why're we here?" I ask Kuhn

"Reaper?" he looks at me,

"You don't remember what happened, or how we got here?" he retorts

"No actually, I don't." I replied in a daze

"Hello again," a girl's voice softly spoke, sitting on the bed in a red, long nightgown with long, straight black hair with a red, wavy, ostentatious--yet attractive bow in her hair.

"Who are you?" Haseo asks the mysterious girl

"My name is Kuma." she softly answers

"Why are we here?" I ask,

"Why here where Aura once lived?"

"Why? you ask," she answers now with anger growing in her voice

"I'll tell you why, Reaper. I brought you all here because you Reaper, have someone I want."

everyone looks about and wonders who Kuma is meaning.

"Who would that be?" I ask, now confused

"I call her 'friend' but you all call her Reina, is it?"

'Reina?' I spoke,

"Why do you need her?" I linger on

"More questions? again with the _why_, motive? Here's your answer Reaper, two days ago she took someone from me who was precious."

"Who would that be?" I ask

"..."

"Who?" I question once more

"Nobody," a new, more masculine voice struck

"_Huh_?" we all spoke, looking behind us seeing a man with blue hair, who wore a white kimono and held a broadsword in his right hand

"Sakaki!" Haseo yells, pulling out his twin blades

"My love." Kuma replies

"Hello there, Kuma," Sakaki replies,

"Have these degenerates been bothering you?"

"They have, Sakaki, they will not relinquish the one called Reina." she angrily answers

"Ah yes, Reina," he answers, laughing

"What's so funny?" I growl

"Funny thing is that Masashi(the Crimson Flame, or something like that) is looking for her as we speak."

'No. If he finds her then we will see what Kuma wants with her.' I griefully thought

"You've gone far enough Sakaki," I began, (not knowing where I all-of-a-suddenly gathered up the courage)

"How so, Reaper?" he tonelessly replied

"If you can't find Reina, and I am the only one who knows where she could possibly be, ha ha ha, then you and Kuma there," I inch my head in a backwards motion pointing to Kuma

"Are both screwed which means that you, Sakaki, can die!" I then charge him with blades drawn doing my _Vak Kruez_ move which made me 'vanish' (more like move at very high speeds) and hit him in the back which caused him to stumble forward and hit the ground

"Ugh. Lucky shot, Reaper but it will not--" before he could finish, Haseo had already appeared in front of him

"You won't get away this time." he fiendishly smiled, before kicking Sakaki with his foot which lunged him up into the air with Haseo right behind,

"Sparrow Counter!" he yells, slashing Sakaki with both blades

Sakaki hits the ground and stays there for awhile before stumbling to his feet and crying,

"AIDA!!"

the field then quickly changed from the sweet white to a more dark and nasty abyss. Kuma, then, stood up and stared at us before raising her hand high into the air and calling,

"AIDA!!"

Rips in the field began to appear and out came more Data Bugs.

"SHIT! not again!" I exclaim with a pissed off attitude

"Come on Reaper, you and me'll finish off Sakaki." Haseo spoke before attacking Sakaki once more, this time with me right behind

"Kuhn! you and me will hold off these bugs!" Pi organized

"Right behind you." Kuhn answers, drawing his weapon and following Pi into battle

**I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SHORT TOO. PLEASE TELL ME IF I GOT THAT GUYS NAME RIGHT! (HE HAS RED SPIKY HAIR AND WEARS NO SHIRT AND GAVE HASEO, IN THE GAME, A 'FLAME SWORD' WHICH WAS HIS WHEN HE WAS A PKer. THANKS!! AND PLZ SEND YOUR REVIES OR COMMENTS- JUST NO FLAMES, THANKS AGAIN!! JA NA!!**


	7. Chapter 7

** /FILE OPEN...MISTAKES/ **

"AIDA!!"

Rips in the field began to appear and out came more Data Bugs.

"SHIT! not again!" I exclaim with a pissed off attitude

"Come on Reaper, you and me'll finish off Sakaki." Haseo spoke before attacking Sakaki once more, this time with me right behind

"Kuhn! you and me will hold off these bugs!" Pi organized

"Right behind you." Kuhn answers, drawing his weapon and following Pi into battle

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After we all started our attack, Haseo and me were relentlessly giving Sakaki a 'fun' time of 'volleyball', as I like to call it. All we did for about twenty hits was, I kick and slash him, Haseo 'catches' him and assaults then returns(quite fun if you're the hitters) Pi and Kuhn were finishing up the last of the data bugs when a figure with red, spiky hair appeared, he wasn't wearing a shirt and he was holding a steam gun.

"Masashi!" Haseo calls

"Haseo! take him, I'll finish off Sakaki!" I bark, Haseo quickly charges Masashi only to be shot back by his gun

"Ah! damn!"

"Fine. Haseo, you finish Sakaki, I'll take him!" I charge him and as soon as he shot, I screamed,

"Van(vaun) Ruz!"

everything around me, for a split second, slowed almost to a halt. I dodged his incoming fire and jumped up over his head and did a flip, and pulled out my own steam gun; pointing my gun at his face point blank, I got him.

"Ah! Shotgun!" I shout, hearing eight consecutive shots ring aloud

"Ahhh!" Masashi painfully cries, flying in the air before laying on the ground

"Ugh." I land on my feet; hard, turn and face him, watching him charge me with a giant sword which almost replicated his 'Flame Sword'

"You're dead!" he shouts

"Hih." I point my gun at him once more only to hear as I am about to fire,

"Mythica!"

'What's this?!' I ask myself, suddenly feeling myself freeze

"Ahhh!" he cries, recklessly slashing me both relentlessly and continuously. All I could do was take the assault until he stopped and finished me off with one giant, hard thrust which sent me flying; crashing through the bed in which Kuma lay. She did not move, instead she just lay there, not moving an inch. I took out the whole top right corner of it and hit the ground.

'Ugh...damn that hurt...' I grit, seeing him walk toward me; strutting slowly, laughing with his blade over his shoulder.

'Is this it? am I to fall here? no, I can't--' all I saw was a bright flash then heard Masashi cry and where he once stood was Haseo, grinning at me.

"Is that any way an emperor fights?" he laughs, helping me up onto my feet

"Thanks Haseo," I compliment,

"Where's Sakaki?"

"Done for. Now, about Masashi--"

"He's mine, Haseo, back off!" I scream, pushing him out of my way

"Damn you, Haseo!" Masashi cries, looking at me walking toward him

"I'm not going to lose three times!!" he charges me,

I hold my hand out, palm open,

"Deligraphy!" Kuma shouts

Before I can do my finisher, I appear right in front of Pi and before I could react, I finished my sentence,

"Data Drain!" the streams hit Pi and she moaned in pain before falling to the ground.

"Pi!" Kuhn screams

'What have I done?' I cower, staring at Pi on the ground

"How could you, Reaper!" Kuhn barks

"I...I didn't know," I stutter

"Why?" Kuhn hollars, shedding tears and holding Pi's hand in his

"Reaper!" Haseo barbarically shouts, nearly hitting me with his blades

"I'm sorry!" I cry, tearing and fighting Haseo

"Kuhn..."

"Pi?"

"Kuhn...ha ha...maybe this was meant to happen...maybe this was fate." she states, moaning

"Don't say that, Pi! I'm not going to lose you!"he shouts, now hugging her; shedding tears

"I'm sorry, Kuhn..." was what she said before letting go

"PIIIIIIIIII!!" he tragically screams

"Why Reaper! why did you do it!" Haseo questions, murderously hacking and slashing at me

All I could do was block each hit and talk to him in the process

"Haseo, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! honest, Kuma transported me to her!" I plea

"You liar!" he barks back

'He doesn't understand me, why?' I think, then I hear a voice--but not just any voice, no. This voice was more demonic and bloodthursty. This voice was talking to me,

_'It is time, Reaper. It is time to show these fools what true power really is.' _the voice spoke

"No. No, I won't let you take control of me!" I scream, countering Haseo's attacks and knocking him down. Then I charge after the one who was responsible, Kuma.

"I'll kill you!" I scream

"Why?" she softly questions, not moving,

"Good-bye." she said

"I'll kill you!!"

_'Now is the time!' _the voice spoke again, this time it seemed closer

I stop where I stand, fall to my knees, throw my hands to my temples and shout,

"Stop, stop, stop..." over and over; reiteritally before finally losing the fight

"INCUBIS!!"

"What?!" Haseo and Kuhn both shout in amazement

The field then turns blue with the same familiarities and there, in front of me, was a blood-red demon...my avatar, Incubis.

"I won't let you get away with this, Reaper!!" Haseo shouts,

"SKEITH!!"

In Haseo's spot now stood his avatar, Skeith.

"You're--"

But before Haseo could speak, my berserk avatar bombarded him with a fury of deadly punches then grabbed him by the neck, pulled him toward and repeatedly slashed him with its double-headed scythe

"Ahhh!" Haseo screams in pain

"Please...Incubis...please stop, please..." I fall to my knees, crying and watching Haseo's torture

"I...won't let you get...away with...this!!" Haseo cries, breaking free of my avatar's grip and throwing his own fury of attacks

'You aren't doing anything to him, Haseo,' I whisper lowly, still crying

"My avatar is a special one in which Aura gave me...but at a costly price."

"Ahhh!"

"Every time you attack and inflict damage on him he stores that abuse; gathering enough damage will allow him to use his ability...Defragmentation."

Incubis lets out a loud, bloodthursty roar, blasting Skeith backwards then holding his hand out, a black ring appears. Black spikes pertrude from it upwards, downwards, and sideways.

'No...he's going to do it.' I whisper, watching in horror

"HASEO!! RUN!! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!!" I scream

"I...won't...LOSE!!" he cries, charging Incubis

"STOP!!!" I plea once more

Incubis lets out one more loud roar, then using his special ability, Defragmentation. The black streams of 'death data' shoot out and fly toward the oncoming Skeith.

"NO!!" I shout

'huh?!' Haseo gasps before feeling the hit

"Ahhh!!" he screams in sheer terror and pain

'Haseo...no.' I cry

"Look!" Kuhn points

I look up to see the figure still standing, Skeith.

"He?...he's not gone?" I then notice another avatar above Skeith

"Who's that?" I look at this sleek avatar which was black armored with red, thorn-like stripes all across its body. It held, in hand, a spear/scythe/gun-like weapon and had a female's voice

"Guess, Reaper, that this time the choice you made was the wrong one...for both of us." the voice speaks before turning toward my avatar which had already shot its hand toward her; in hopes of grabbing her

"AHHH!" she cries, slashing my avatar's hand in two; charging him(while cutting his whole arm in the process)

'Who is this?' I ask myself, watching this onslaught

Now this avatar slashes, hacks, and shoots up my avatar as if he were a rag doll until finally, they both kill each other.

This female avatar holds her weapon out pointed at him and he, in return, holds his hand out.

"DATA DRAIN!" the females avatar shouts

Both avatars blast their special abilities at each other and take the hit.

"Ahhh!" she screams, dematerializing

I watch as my avatar disintergrates until it was nothing. In the corner of my eye, I see a figure falling from the sky in which was once her avatar; She wore a forest green skirt with a matching bra, had brown hair which was up in a pony-tail in the back, had green boots on with green cuffs. I run as fast as I can, screaming,

"Van Ruz."

Slowing time down again, I catch her in my arms and look at her with tears in my eyes.

"Well Reaper, I guess this time you made a mistake, huh?" she lowly and hoarsely spoke

"Who are you?" I softly ask

"I remember that day, Reaper. Yeah. She came to me and told me to stay away from you or there would be consequences. I thought she was lying then she gave me this avatar, Inis, The Sacrificial and told me to use it if I got involved."

"Who are you?" I question once more

"She...she told you to...to protect..."

"What, what?!" I shout

"It's me, Lan, Felicia..." she then lifelessly lets her head sway to the left and she begins to disappear

"Felicia? Felicia!!" I cry

"What a pity," Kuma coldly spoke

I reminisced on what she told me and came up with,

_FLASHBACK_

_"Reaper...you must...protect her..."_

_"AURA!!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"I thought she meant to protect Reina, but...no. She meant to protect Felicia."

"Reaper?" Kuhn called

"Huh?" I snap back to reality to see I was no longer in the cold, lifeless area, yet, rather the opposite. I look around and see, A blue sky, bridges, shops, people, water, industrial surroundings

"How'd we?"

"Kuma felt sorry for us, all of a sudden and teleported us all back here." Kuhn replies

I look up to see Kuhn and Haseo standing there

"Haseo--"

"Don't speak to me, Reaper." he quickly replies, holding his hand out like a stop sign

"I'm sorry, Haseo. I've made so many mistakes in this game, got some people involved when they shouldn't have been and worst of all, I hurt the ones I...loved."

**I'M SORRY!! I'LL SAY THAT FIRST BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANY MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS VOLUME, SORRY :(**

**NO, NEXT VOL. WILL NOT BE 8 CHAPTERS LONG OR LESS I WILL TRY TO MAKE BETTER LENGTHIER STORIES, IT'S JUST SO HARD TO COME UP WITH IDEAS AND I DON'T WANNA MAKE IT LOOK LIKE MY CHAR IS INVINCIBLE BUT...F IT, PLEASE REVIEW, NO FLAMES, AND PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!! ALSO, YES, I DID CUT REINA AND BLACKROSE OUT OF THIS CHAPTER BUT THEY WILL COME BACK. JUST GIVE ME IDEAS!! JA NA!!**


End file.
